


Shobbs Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: 80s to Present Time, 90s AU, Aliens, Demigod AU, Demigod!Deckard, Demigods, Escape Artist!Deckard, FBI AU, FBI agents, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Hermes - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Luke, Inspired by Percy Jackson, M/M, Paranormal, Persephone - Freeform, Post-Canon, Ravenclaw!Deckard, Roommates, Shobbs, Spaced AU, Strongman!Luke, Supernatural - Freeform, The X-Files AU, circus AU, demigod!Luke, old-timey au, x-files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: Shobbs. Hobbs x Shaw. Luke Hobbs  x Deckard Shaw. Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: My Photo Collages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Shobbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Finally figured out how to post these on here. I regularly post these to my tumblr (racheld93) as I get them done, so this will be sporadically updated as inspiration strikes. Most of these are fics that I hope to write one day.. and if they inspire your art or fic ideas that's awesome but please credit if they do and be sure to tag me or ask me for permission. Enjoy!
> 
> Also made a Shobbs playlist on spotify if you're interested... https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ssRwltxAR3inDtVbqHpIH?si=kQV6SlBkSAKw7Q6njUc1DQ
> 
> With Love, R

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/190934250196)

Shobbs edit #1: just a general collage of them.


	2. Homeland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. Home aesthetic.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e61818adbe2ed66b43eef8100f912dd9/c18af17adb3c350e-64/s2560x500/ee23150027463b9fbbed854494b10c04bae2b30c.jpg)

Shobbs edit #2: just a general homeland aesthetic for them.


	3. Spaced AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. Spaced AU. 90s AU that might rewrite canon events or just be something of it’s own.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/190974693826)

Shobbs edit #3:

London, 1999

Wherein Luke and Deckard are strangers that meet in a diner around the time that they need to find new places to live and they find an ad about a great place but it says “Professional Couple Only”. They decide to pretend to be together in order to split rent.

They were not expecting to learn that they have common interests, or that they both have careers in their respective governments, and they certainly did not foresee that they’d fall in love.


	4. Old-Timey Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. Circus AU. Old-Timey AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/190986987491)

Shobbs edit #4: Wherein Luke is a Strongman and Deckard is an Escape Artist. And they fall in love of course.


	5. Demigod AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. Demigod AU. Percy Jackson Inspired AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/610983262303715328)

Shobbs edit #5: Post Hobbs and Shaw, wherein Luke and Deckard find out they have even more in common than they realized.


	6. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. Hogwarts AU. 80s AU to Present Time.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/611248849831460864)

Shobbs edit #6: Wherein Luke and Deckard met on Platform 9 ¾ and their friendship stayed strong throughout all their years in separate houses and also evolved into a truly epic love story. They look forward to the day they return to Platform 9 ¾ and see their children go off on their own adventures.

*starting with their first year in 1984 and the series continuing on to 30 years post their graduation when their eldest child Sam receives her letter in 2020 and they see her off while remembering all those years ago when they met on that very platform*


	7. X-Files AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shobbs. X-Files AU. FBI AU. Aliens and Paranormal and Supernatural AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/611514556150382592)

Shobbs edit #7: Wherein two FBI agents, Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw work in an unassigned detail of the bureau called the X-Files, investigating the strange and unexplained paranormal phenomena. Shaw, a grumpy true believer, and Hobbs, a ‘everything has a reasonable explanation’ skeptic, look at their cases from wildly different perspectives based on science and unwavering belief. But their differences are what make them stronger partners and with hidden forces at work to impede their efforts they need all the strength and support they can get. And falling in love along the way was just inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
